


keeping to character

by The_odd_one



Series: lambo bovino centered fics [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen, Metaphorical Masks, Other, lowkey futa x ipin, physics nerd lambo bovino, science nerd lambo bovino, smart lambo bovino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23256316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_odd_one/pseuds/The_odd_one
Summary: lambo always was more than what people saw.
Relationships: Lambo Bovino & Fuuta de la Stella, Lambo Bovino & I-Pin, Lambo Bovino & Original Female Character(s), Lambo Bovino & Original Male Character(s)
Series: lambo bovino centered fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671748
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	keeping to character

+  
Lambo has never really understood the significance of having a normal childhood, not really. He doesn't understand why tsuna keeps trying to deny his fate as a mafia don. Once you've had contact with the mafia there is no going back. Especially not for skies.  
Here's the thing. Lambo is mafia through and through. As soon as he could form sentences he had tutors shoving knowledge and mafia laws down his throat. Then as soon as he could walk more then three feet without stumbling he was given trainers. The older he got the more he was being taught and strengthened. By the time he was five he'd seen death and he should probably be traumatized by that but, they were mafia. 

Mafia is a cold and cruel mistress who gives no fucks about your age or innocence. You either die by her hands or are forged by them to survive. There is rarely an in between.

Before meeting tsunayoshi and his familgia he was studying quantum theory and space time. He needed to know everything he could if his familiga was going to entrust the ten year bazooka to him. You would think that being forced to learn such complicated theories and the math and calculations would turn him away from those subjects, especially if one took into account his age. But, no he absolutely adored the subjects. He was constantly thirsting for knowledge. He was always looking to learn and not even just about science and math. He wanted to learn and master so much. Like stealth and poisons, or weaponry. He looked forward to training in any available martial arts or western fighting styles. He was fascinated by how you could sink into a crowd and lose any pursuers or drop off a camera's radar. Mechanics drew in his attention because he could use his hands and his brains at the same time, i mean he could do that with most everything but mechanics centered him in a way nothing else seemed to.

He was a genius in the eyes of those outside of his family. But, in reality he was just what his familiga needed him to be while they trained his younger brother to take over the bovino. Though in the end it isn't like lambo lets anyone know about his interests. He can't, because if he did then that would be going against his first lesson. One that was constantly drilled into him, that has been since he could understand the meaning behind it all.

Never let anyone see who you are behind the act.

Simple as that.

So, lambo didn't tell anyone that the sniffling temperamental kid who ran to the future was anything but the truth. And they believed him. They fell for the act so beautifully that he knew his trainers and tutors would be proud.

Lambo Bovino always was more then anyone saw.

+  
When lambo was ten and futa fourteen, they discovered that futa had never ranked he or ipin. Lambo was content to keep it that way and so was futa, they were after all family and he didn't need rankings to know them. Ipin though was curious and asked if the elder would rank her. When the eldest eventually gave into her demands and ranked her his face flamed bright red.   
Lambo only had a second to read the ranking before the book was slammed shut and futa ran off stuttering. Ipin right behind him questioning the ranking and why he wouldn't tell her it.

Lambo snickered while muttering a, "Called it," under his breath. Ipin was ranked most likely to marry Futa de stella. He grinned as he stood up from his lazy sprawl by the tree in the sawada's backyard. He began towards the local park knowing that he would lose any peace and quite if he walked into the sawada home. As he walked he thought idly of what his ranking might be, this led to him thinking about the Bovino which got him thinking about his younger brother.

Landon would likely be ranked somewhere high on the 'big brother complex' list.  
"I should call him actually..." Lambo thought aloud, switching his destination towards a payphone booth by the picnic tables.

He then spent the next hour joking and conversing with his younger brother, and then their baby sister when she stole landon's phone. Lyra really was the only one to take after Lambo's chaos creator attitude.

All in all it had been a good day for him.

+  
TBC

**Author's Note:**

> Another lambo centered fic, yay!


End file.
